Journeys of an elf and a man Love or Lust?
by Empty With You
Summary: CONTINUED FROM Legolas and Aragorn are lovers... UPDATE... I decided I will not be finishing this story.
1. Default Chapter

Title- Journeys of an elf and a man Love or Lust?  
  
Summary: CONTINUED FROM= Legolas and Aragorn are lovers. But what of Legolas' lustfull and cruel past with Glorfindel? All forgotten, until Glorfindel's return. Another secret, long buried, uncovered; Legolas an ancient prophet: destined to be the mother of two kingdoms!  
  
A/N: I found this fic and decided to continue it, it was really good. I already asked the original author, Deprived of a soul. I hope you all like my take on it, but you'll have to read Deprived of a soul's fic first before reading this. It'll end different than what was originally planned though. I hope you guys like my continuation, and I hope Deprived of a soul does too. Thank you again for letting me finish your fic.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Don't cry Ada ~Father~," Lalaith said quietly, as she wiped away his tears. Legolas pulled back to look at her face utterly surprised.  
  
"What did you say?" he whispered.  
  
"I know you are my birth mother, and not my Iaur gwanur ~older brother~," Lalaith said, still stroking her father's cheek.  
  
"But... How?" Legolas asked, trying to understand.  
  
"I've heard you speak of it with others, I am not naïve," she said with a playful smile.  
  
"Amin hiraetha ~I'm sorry~" Legolas said as his head drooped in self- loathing.  
  
"May I ask for what?" Lalaith asked confused.  
  
"I should have be honest with you earlier," Legolas admitted.  
  
Lalaith took her father's face in her hand and lifted it to meet her own gaze. "You have nothing to apologize for; I understand why you lied," she reassured him.  
  
Listening to his child speak, Legolas smiled through his tears. Reacquainted as father and child, they embraced. The moment, however, was broken as a worried lover rushed over.  
  
"Are you all right Legolas?" Aragorn asked, his worry painted thick over his features.  
  
"Yes, I am fine now," he smiled over at Lalaith. The fact that she accepted him as her father was more than he could ever ask for. And he momentarily forgot about Glorfindel and his lustful desires.  
  
"I am glad, but your father is worried," Aragorn informed his lover.  
  
Before they could return though, an angry Glorfindel enter and made his way to Legolas.  
  
"That was very disrespectful, foolish one," he whispered harshly into Legolas' ear.  
  
"I've had enough of this, step away from my son," Thranduil demanded; he had raced to Legolas as he saw Glorfindel follow.  
  
"He is mine, and I have returned for him," Glorfindel harshly replied.  
  
"He belongs to no one. He deserves love and happiness, and you bring him neither. Now step away from him before I draw my bow, and Aragorn his sword," Thranduil threatened.  
  
Glorfindel looked from the Thranduil to Aragorn; he knew there was no lie in Thranduil's voice. He couldn't risk dying now, than he'd never get the chance to take back what was his; and he planned to have his desires fulfilled. He glared at Legolas before taking his leave. Legolas let out a relieved breath before fainting unto the floor. Aragorn rushed to his lovers side immediately. He gently lifted Legolas' lifeless form and cradled him in his arms.  
  
"Take him back to his chambers, where he shall rest. You have my permission to stay with him," Thranduil told him.  
  
"Yes, my Lord," Aragorn nodded as he left with the most precious cargo.  
  
Lalaith looked at Thranduil with confusion as to why Aragorn held her father with such care. In return, Thranduil offered her a kind smile.  
  
"Come, I shall explain it to you," Thranduil said leading her into a more private area.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn laid Legolas unto the bed and gently laid down next to his love. Legolas whimpered and snuggled closer to the warm body next to him. Aragorn allowed a small smile to escape his lips, and he started to gentle rub Legolas' stomach.  
  
"Sleep now, my love," Aragorn whispered soothingly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thranduil looked into Legolas' room from the door way and smiled. Legolas finally had somebody who returned his love.  
  
"Glorfindel will not take that away from you," Thranduil vowed silently. Glorfindel will never hurt Legolas again, not if he could help it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hope you guys liked that. Please review and let me know what you think. This was short, just letting you guys know how I'm going to write it. 


	2. Important Note

_**IMPORTANT NOTE:**_

I know that I'm not supposed to do this, but this is really important. I'm not going to be able to update this story any time soon. I don't have any free time right now, not enough to really give this story the time it deserves. So, for now, this story will be on hold. I need to be able to get this characters right, since this is my first story with Aragorn, and the OC is not mine. I want to be able to do this story justice. RIght now I have other stories that I promised to update quickly. I will update this story when I can and I'll get rid of this A/N.

Thank you for you time. And thank you to the three who took the time to review me. (PS- I spelt Aragorn's name wrong because I wasn't use to writing it, sry, thanks for correcting me!)

Fucted Up Kid


End file.
